


Hetalia Headcanons!(And Maybe More!)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Randomness, Serious, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: This is a collection of Hetalia Headcanons! There may be more but mostly it's gonna be headcanons. There will be mentions of my ships. I don't know about headcanons for them yet but here is a list just in case. GerIta, Spamano, SuFin, DenNor, and FrUK.
Kudos: 10





	1. The Bad Touch Trio!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome friends! Imma jump right into it! First up, the Bad Touch Trio!

-All members of the BTT think Italy is hot as heck. They all flirt shamelessly with him until Germany tells them to back off. But it's all in fun. Mostly.

\- They are the ultimate Brotp. Like, I would not even be surprised if they got married.

\- All these bois are pan. It doesn't matter what's in your pants. What matters to them is who you are as a person.

\- They embarrass England, Romano, and Germany to no end. And they know it.

\- England and Romano are honorary members of the BTT.


	2. Russia

\- Russia is the master of Russian Roulette. For obvious reasons. Poor Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia are always dragged into his games. They hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one for now. I may add more later tho.


End file.
